Letting Go and Moving On
by Tori Tris Harper Harkness
Summary: 2. After Jack's Vortex Manipulator sends them back to the wrong time, they're stuck. They plan to live out their lives in the late 18 hundreds when they find a slight issue. They're immortal. Follow them as they live through the twentieth Century, working for Torchwood and later owning it. Getting into trouble along the way! Rated T-M There will be a warning for sensitive chapters!
1. Prologue

**_Hello everyone! So here is the second installment to Lost and Found. I hope y'all enjoy it! :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY TIME I'M GOING TO SAY IT. I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, TORCHWOOD, SARAH JANE ADVENTURES OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE IN THIS STORY IT BELONGS TO THE BRITISH BROADCASTING COMPANY (BBC)_**

* * *

******Prologue.**  
My name is Spera Cadi Black. I'm nineteen years old and my life is just about as complicated as it gets.  
I was born in Glavestone, Texas. In 1991, and lived there until a month after my twelfth birthday. I lived there as happily as I could with a father and a brother that hated me.  
It was February 2004 I was sexually abused. Two weeks later the same guy came back and finished what he started. He raped me.  
That was the first time I self harmed.  
The people at school who bullied me never teased me again.  
I had the "rebel" persona at school but still got straight A's. I wanted to be a Doctor but my dreams were smashed when I was 18. It was mid June right before my exams and I was gang raped walking home from a club.  
They beat me up, raped me and left me bleeding on the ground.  
When I made it home I fell so deep in depression I never thought I'd come out. I didn't leave my flat for six months, until three people and a blue box materialized in my living room.  
They took me traveling in to the stars. I saw things I never thought I'd see. I helped save people in other time zones, living under a different sun.  
They helped me get better. Seeing that I had so much to live for. That cutting my skin wasn't what made my problems better.  
Those three people showed me that not all people were monsters and that life was worth living.  
I was so very Lost and then I was Found.  
But then I was shot. I died 5 million years in the future. I was shot by a Dalek and it killed me dead. I remember the pain of dying, I thought I'd never see anything again. But I was wrong.  
I woke up. I woke up gasping for breath. I was alive and something bought me back.  
We telleported to Cardiff but the year was out. By a long shot. We were aiming for early 21st century Cardiff but ended up...well thanks to Jack's teleport we ended up in late 19th century, and we were stuck.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story then please do let me know! **_


	2. Maybe I can do this

_**I'm a terrible author I know! I have had writers block and things have been really crazy recently and I'm not going to bore you with excuses! **_

* * *

I looked around. This looked like Cardiff. But it wasn't where we were aiming. I looked up at Jack with wide eyes, worried at the sight around me.

"Get her off the streets! She shouldn't be out dressed like a bitch!" A man yelled nearby. I looked down at what I was wearing. Tight fitting black leggings and a tight red tank top that showed my curves.

The women around me where all wearing long dresses and I realised this was clearly before women could wear trousers, or fitting clothes.

Jack realised the same thing and frantically looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Er. Cardiff. Defiantly Cardiff. Just not 21st century," He still had hold of my hand and pulled me over to a newspaper stand. The man selling them looked cautiously at me. But Jack grabbed the newspaper and read the date.

"It's 1869," Jack told me. I slapped his, across the face and glared at him.

"What the hell are we going to do in 1869? Can't you teleport us again?" I hissed. He looked at his Vortex Manipulator and shook his head.

"It's dead. Everything but the teleport works and it will take years to fix, if ever," He said.

"We need to get off the streets. I have no money but I need new clothes...And a job," I said looking around.

"Sorry miss. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it's a job your looking for?" A man passing by asked, he had a London accent.

"That's right. We're er, travellers. But we have no money and no place to stay. As you can see no decent clothes either," I said nervously.

"I can give you a job miss. Starting today if you'd take it. Me barmaids just left. I've got a pub just across the bay and need a new one. I can give ya money for clothes and all. As long as you can start tonight," He said.

"If it wouldn't be a bother," I said.

"You can live in one of the rooms above. We often have travellers staying. You and yer-" He glanced at my hand seeing no wedding ring. "-friend can have a room there," he said. I grinned and looked at Jack. "What do you say?"

"Yes!" I said. Jack nodded.

"Follow me then," he said. He lead us across the bay. Jack took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders, so I was deemed at least suitable to walk the streets. He lead us into a small pub that had a couple of customers in.

"I'm Thomas, by the way. Thomas Edwards," He said. I was about to give him my name but hesitated. This was the chance to really start fresh.

"Cadi," I said. "Cadi Tyler," I said with a smile.

_I'll explain later._ I said in to Jack's head.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said.

"Where are you from?" Thomas asked as he lead us up a flight of stairs.

"Texas in America," I said. "We -er came to move with my aunt but we just got here and found out she passed away a month ago. Her house was sold and her money went to the government," I said.

"Ah. I see," He said. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked a door that had a number _3_ on. "Here ya are. It's not much but there's a bathroom through there and a fire,"

"It'll do perfectly," Jack said.

"Here, take this. Go buy yourself some new dresses from the shop two doors down. Just tell the girl in the shop that I sent ya and she'll sort you out fine," He said.

"Thank you, sir. For everything," I said taking the money.

"It's you I should be thanking. If we hadn't got a new bar maid by tomorrow we wouldn't be able to cope," He said. "Be in the bar by six. That's when the rush starts." He told me before turning and walking back downstairs.

"I'm going to run to this shop. Buy some 'suitable' clothing. Then we can work out what we'll do," I said. Jack nodded.

"Want me to come?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright. Stay here and see what you can do. Once we get some money your going to buy a couple of weapons," I said. "Buy some swords or guns or whatever it is they had here. Then we'll work out what we do," I said. I walked out the room and remembered my phone that was tucked in the waistband of my leggings. "Oh, and Jack!" I called. He stuck his head out the door. "Super phone. Remember?"

He grinned at me and nodded. I smiled and jogged down the stairs. I smiled at Thomas who was standing behind the bar wiping a glass. Walking back out on the street, I figured it was early in the year. The air was cold but not December-y cold. It was strange to see the Plaza without the cars and water tower. I shook my head and walked two doors down to a shop that had a blue dress in the window. I pushed open the door and smiled at the warm air hit me. A bell rung as the door swung shut and a young girl a little younger than me came forward.

"Good morning miss. What can I help you with?" She asked politley.

"Erm. I've just got a job in the pub with Thomas Edwards. I've just moved here and don't have any suitable clothes. He told me you'd be the person I should come to," I said. She grinned.

"I can help you there. If you'll follow me," She smiled I followed her further into the shop she stood me outside what looked like dressing rooms. She told me to take my coat of and I complied as she proceeded to take some measurements. "My names Annie, by the way miss," She had a Welsh accent.

"My name's Cadi," I said. "And you don't need to call me miss," She smiled brightly. She had pretty brown eyes and long shoulder length brown hair that had the fronts pulled up neatly. She disappeared into the racks and came back with several dresses over her arm.

"Here, you try these on. I'll give you a hand with the corset after wards." She said handing me the first dress I disappeared into the first changing room pulling the red curtain across.

I looked at the dress and smiled. It was a royal blue off the shoulder dress that would come to my ankles. I pulled off my shirt and bra pulling the dress over my head. It had several under skirts and had buttons up the front making it look like I had a waistcoat on. I did up the buttons and carefully stepped out of the dressing room.

"That looks perfect. Let me just make a couple of adjustments," I nodded and she carefully took in the sides and secured the top so it wouldn't slip off my shoulders. I looked in the mirror when she'd finished and smiled. I looked like something out of a book. Annie draped a shawl over my shoulders, it was made of the same material. "That'll be perfect for a bar maid." She said.

I tried on several other dresses some with a corset some with out. Just as the stories said they did make it hard to breathe. They were all of various colours and styles. She also provided me with tights, stockings, boots, night dresses and underwear and I didn't think I could afford it all.

"Are you sure I can afford all this?" I asked her.

"With the discount you can," She smiled.

"Discount?" I asked.

"Oh! Has nobody told you? Thomas Edwards is my uncle. I discount all his staff," she told me. We spoke some more and she also gave me a metal decorative hair brush, with hair supplies and some make up. Saying they were a gift and I couldn't return them.

She wrapped everything up in brown paper, string and boxes. I gave her the £5 and thanked her. Leaving the shop in my new blue dress, black tights and brown boots, you could just see the chain of my TARDIS key that was tucked down my dress. Jack's coat and my old clothes wrapped in a package. I walked back into the pub and Thomas came out from behind the bar and grinned.

"Looking better!" He said.

"Thank you, sir!" I said with a smile.

"You don't need to call me sir," he told me. He beckoned me over to the bar where a blonde haired, green eyed girl about fifteen was working. "Cadi. This is my daughter Victoria. Victoria, this is my new bar maid Cadi. She's just moved into room 3," Thomas said.

"Pleased to meet you," Victoria said, with a grin.

"And you," I replied. Victoria's eyes widened.

"Your American!" She gasped. Her smile getting brighter. "I've always wanted to meet someone American," She said happily. I grinned back at her.

"Now why don't you go take your parcels upstairs and come back down when your settled in. We'll serve you lunch in an hour," Thomas said.

"That sounds great!" I said. "I'll see you later," I said before walking up the stairs carefull not to trip over my skirts. I knocked on the door because I had my hands full and Jack opened it. He was now wearing a white button up shirt, black waist coat and a tie. I smiled and moved inside. Putting my parcels down on my dressing table.

"You look amazing," He said. I looked down and shrugged.

"Thanks," I said. I picked up the package that contained his coat and tossed it to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow that," I hung my shawl up on the hat stand by the door before moving back and started un wrapping the packages. I hung up the dresses in the wardrobe Jack hadn't claimed and folded my night dresses and underwear into a chest of draws. I put my spair pair of boots and pair of shoes under the dressing table before throwing the wrapping into the fire. I opened the box that had the hair supplies and make-up laying them neatly on the dressing table. I brushed out my hair and twisted it into a half up half down do clipping it carefully in place, before fixing my make up to something suitable for this time.

That was the first time I really looked around the room. There was a hat stand next to the door that had my shawl and Jack's military coat hanging up. There were two wardrobes and two chests of draws. One desk and One dressing table. On one wall was a window that looked out over the plaza. Between my chest of drawers and Jack's wardrobe lead to a simple bathroom. A roaring fire was in the middle with a small couch and armchair in front. And a single, double bed, with a night stand on either side. Jack was leaning against the wall and saw the same issue I saw.

"We don't have to share. I'll sleep on the sofa," he said. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's fine. We can share. But I swear to God, any funny business and you'll be sleeping outside," I snapped. He stood and saluted.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," He said. Making me laugh. I sighed looking around.

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"Your going to work in the bar for a while. I'll get us some money and some form of protection. Then it looks like we'll have to wait for the Doctor. Or if not, just live here," He said. Stepping forward he pulled me up from my stool and hugged me tightly. "It'll be okay. I promise," He said and I smiled. When he pulled away he caught a glance at my wrist. The sleeves on my dress were 3/4 length and didn't cover my wrists. He pulled my arm out and pulled up me sleeve. I looked down at my arm expecting to see the usual white scars, but they were all gone. Every scar from every time I'd run a blade across my skin had gone. I looked up at Jack and gaped.

"But-my scars. I don't understand?" I half asked.

"Maybe whatever bought us back healed us and all scars," Jack suggested.

"A fresh start," I said with a small smile.

"Yep. Is that what the new name is?" He asked. I nodded.

"Partly. But Spera Black. I'd been taunted with it by bullies at school, the bastards who raped me sneered it while he hurt me. My father would yell it while he hit me. When people would say it, it'd give me to many memories of the bad times. Cadi was my middle name and I thought Tyler was safe to use, and it gave me recognition to Rose. So Cadi Tyler. A new name. A new me. A new start." I said with a fond smile. Jack kissed the top of my forehead and my whole body tingled.

"It's perfect," he told me. I smiled.

"Come on. We've got lunch to goto," I said taking his hand. We walked to the door and I lay my shawl over my arms and Jack pulled on his World War Two coat.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. He didn't have it when he died but had it when we landed in Cardiff.

"It was on Floor 500. I guess the Doctor left it behind," He shrugged.

Jack locked the door behind us and we walked back down to the pub.

"Ah, Captain! Cadi!" Thomas said. "Take a seat. Lunch is about to be served," He gestured to a table that seated six people. I took a seat with Jack on my left. Victoria came and sat at the end of the table on my right and grinned.

"Oh! Jack this is Victoria, Thomas' daughter. Victoria this is-" I broke off knowing Jack would introduce himself.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack grinned.

She gasped. "Your both American!"

"That's right," I nodded. A boy walked over and sat on Victoria's right opposite me. He had his fathers dark hair but his sisters green eyes.

"This is my brother Matthew. Matthew this is Cadi our new bar maid and Captain Jack Harkness. They're living in room 3 now," Victoria said.

"Please to meet you," Matthew said politely.

"And you," Jack nodded.

Thomas made his way over carrying several platters and laid them on the table infront of us. Another woman who looked alot like Victoria only older placed some plates infront of us all.

"Cadi, Captain. This is my wife Alice. Alice, this is Cadi Tyler our new bar maid and her partner Captain Jack Harkness," Thomas said. We both stood up to greet her but she shook her head.

"Please sit down. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for filling the post at such short notice," She said, in a Welsh accent.

"Thank you for giving me the job and a roof over our heads," I replied. We all sat down. Filling our plates, I was glad the family weren't religious.

"Are you in the army?" Matthew asked Jack, after a moment.

"I was in the American army yes." Jack lied smoothly. Matthew gaped. "I was Captain of a ship. But I came to land and that was where I met Sp-Cadi," Jack said with a nod. Two separate conversations started, one between Jack, Mattew and Thomas and me and Victoria spoke. Alice ocassionly joining in but she kept having to go serve customers.

"So when do you start work?" Victoria asked. As I finished my meal.

"This evening I think your father said. But I can start right now," I said.

"If you start now. I'll show you how everything works," She offered. I nodded and smiled.

"I'd like that," I said. Me and Jack helped clear the table taking the dishes to the kitchen behind the bar. Alice insisted we needn't help her wash up and we went back out front. Jack said he was going to look round Cardiff while I worked and would be back before I finished. I nodded and told him to be careful.

Victoria showed me how everything worked and introduced me to a few regular people.

"Everyone around here's nice," she told me. "The regulars will look out for you and if someone's causing trouble they, Matthew or dad will throw them out." She told me. It goto six o'clock and everything started to get busy. I took the tray and weaved in between tables collecting beakers smoothly as I went.

I'd been given several tips throughout the afternoon. Jack got in at about 7 and Alice told me to get him a drink and he didn't need to pay.

The pub closed at around nine and we all sat down for dinner. Me and Jack excused ourselves at around ten and went back to our room.

"So what did you do while you were out then?" I asked. Tossing my shawl onto the hook and flopped back on the bed.

"I reprogrammed my Vortex Manipulator. It can give us a couple of pieces of psychic paper and some money," He told me. "I also spent a little of that money and bought some stuff," He said. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a wooden box. Handing it to me. I sat up my feet hanging over the end of the bed and took it. Setting it on my lap I lifted the lid. Inside was a dagger. The long silver blade glinted in the light and the handle was two pieces of metal wrapped in a delicate pattern, with a blue sapphire on the top. Laying next to it was a sheath that matched the handle. Having a couple of blue sapphires on the black metal.

"I knew you'd feel safer with it. You'll have to keep it hidden obviously. So I bought these." He handed me two pieces of leather. "Holsters. One will go round your right ankle the other round your thy. I didn't know where you wanted it," He said. I took both holsters and grinned.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," He said. "We also have a couple of guns each. But the 19th century guns aren't the best. He held out another box. I closed the one with my dagger placing it on the bed beside me. Before opening the next. This one was a lot bigger and heavier. Inside were two pistols laying side by side. They were very steam punk and looked like they'd be in a movie.

"I've got two of my own. I wouldn't carry them around with you though. If you get caught I'm not entirely sure they're legal," Jack said. I nodded. Shutting the lid. I placed locked the box sliding it into the drawer of the nightstand on the right hand side. I stood up and hugged Jack tightly. "Thank you," I muttered into his shoulder.

"You don't need to thank me," He chuckled. I sighed and stepped away. "I did one other thing while I was out," Jack said. He pulled out a third box and held it out. I lifted the lid and inside were two pictures. I recognised them as pictures that Jack had taken on his phone. They were pictures of me, Rose, The Doctor and Jack on different planets. Though they were now in black and white, placed in a dark wooded frame.

"My Vortex Manipulator did this as well. It took the image and printed it as a picture." He said and I grinned. I placed the two framed pictures on the mantel piece and smiled.

"What else can it do?" I asked.

"Pretty much anything but teleport us." He laughed. "The forcefield we used on the satellite. I set it up through this. So it won't be nearly as strong but we'll have some form of protection around the room," He said. Pressing another button it looked like a bubble formed around the room.

I curled up next to Jack not half an hour later and I thought _I'm safe. I can do this! _Before I drifted off into a relatively peaceful sleep. Only waking up once.

* * *

_**We don't know to the extents of what Jack's Vortex Manipulator can do so I made that up because I really didn't know. I hope this is okay, let me know what you think. **_

_**I'm going to start updating my stories in a sort of rota. I'll go down a list and update one chapter to each story, so the updates are pretty balanced!**_

_**Don't forget to check out my facebook page where there are notes and pictures! ;)**_

_**Tori Tris**_


	3. Merry Christmas

_**I'm really bad at updating I know, I'm sorry! I won't give you a load of excuses I'm just going to let you read...**_

* * *

I stayed on as a bar maid throughout the year and when it came to November Jack said he had to get out of Cardiff til early December.

"Why?" I asked.

"When I was still a time agent. I spent November 1869 in Cardiff. Travelling between here and London. I can't remember exactly why but I'm sure I never came in here. You might see me on the street but you just have to walk past," He said.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked despretly.

"I'll goto New York. See what I can find out over there. I've got the money and perfect excuse," he said. I nodded irritably. He was right. He couldn't risk being caught by his past self.

"You'll be back before Christmas?" I clarrified.

"I'll be back before Christmas," He confirmed. I hugged him tightly, I went to pull away but he pulled me back and kissed me. I was shocked at first but quickly kissed him back. We moved out of the bar where the carriage awaited to take Jack to the boat.

"Be careful," I told him.

"And you. Keep your dagger on you. Make sure the doors always locked," He told me and I nodded. I hugged him tightly again and climbed in the carriage. I watched as it disappeared down the road and round the corner.

"He'll be alright," I jumped and turned to see Annie walking past.

"Victoria told me he was going to America for a while," She said when I looked at her curiously.

"I know he will be. It'll just be weird with him gone. He's always been there. If something was wrong he was always there for me to talk to and the shoulder to cry on," I said. Annie nodded in understanding.

We went back to the pub and I served some more customers.

"Hey pretty lady," A guy called to me. I walked over to him with the tray on my hip. He beckoned for me to come closer and cautiously I leant closer to him. His eyes wandered downwards and I felt him push something down my dress. I looked down to see he'd put a note down the top of my dress and let his hand wander as he did so.

"Keep your hands to yourself," I snapped pulling away. He just smirked at me. I moved back to the bar and pulled the note out.

_I'm in room 25. Knock on the door at midnight. X _

It read. I looked over at him and he winked. I turned it over and wrote on the back.

_Your not my type for a one night stand. Go find someone else._

I wrote. I got the man another drink folding the paper over I placed the drink on the table with the note underneath. Walking back behind the bar. He read the note and glared over at me. I just smirked and winked at him.

Going to bed that night was strange. Jack had found away to keep the forcefield up and I was grateful. I made sure the door was locked and my dagger was under my pillow before laying down on the unusually cold bed. Falling asleep soon after.

It had been three weeks since the man gave me the note and something inside me told me he would be back, and it wouldn't be good. The man checked out the morning after but it didn't settle my nerves. I didn't leave the pub alone and I was jumpier than usual.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. I knew I looked like hell. I hadn't been sleeping well since Jack had left, I'd become paranoid and scared of every little shadow. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little unwell," I said.

"Go take a walk on the bay. Take the rest of the day off," She told me. I smiled gratefully and left the bar. I wrapped my shawl tighter around me and walked over to the railings looking out at the sea.

I heard someone cough and sounded like they were choking. I spun round to see someone on their hands and knee's coughing in an alley way.

"Are you okay?" I asked loudly. He just coughed some more and I moved closer. I was stood right infront of him and he stood up pushing me against the wall. Putting his hand across my mouth so I couldn't shout or scream.

"I told ya you'd come," He said. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made me shudder. With his free hand he ran it over my breasts squeezing them slightly before running his hand down my side. Flashbacks filled my mind and my body reactted of it's own accord. My knee came up and I kneed him in the crotch. The same leg that came up had my dagger in my boot and I grabbed it pointing it at the man. He groaned and staggered backwards. He regained his senses pretty quickly. Moving forward he dodged the swin of my blade and grabbed my hand. Twisting the dagger from my grip I cried out in pain as I felt two of my fingers break. He back handed me across the face and pushed me against the wall.

He picked up my dagger and went to cut my dress away. A loud bang filled the alley way and my eyes widened as the man fell forward and I felt a sharp pain in my chest and everything went black.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath. I saw the man lying ontop of me. I pushed him to the side and saw I was covered in blood. My dagger hanging out of a gapping wound in my chest. I pulled it out and watched in facination as the skin formed itself back together. I then looked up to see who shot the man. I gasped. It was Jack. But it was Time Agent Jack. Before I knew him. He stepped forward and helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked. I opened my mouth trying to form words but I looked from Jack to the body to my blood covered dress and dagger.

"I-I-I think so. I don't know," I said honestly. "I have to go," I said. I didn't wait for him to reply I just ran. I stopped gasping for breath outside the bar. I quickly shoved my dagger back in my boot before running into the pub. The person infront of me suprised me. It was Jack. My Jack. He spun round and looked at me with wide eyes. His eyes raked over my blood covered body and torn dress and opened his mouth to say something. But tears started to fall from my eyes.

Shock hit me and I fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt Jack's arms wrap around me lifting me from the floor.

"It's alright Alice. I'll sort her out," I heard Jack said. I was barley listening I just buried my head in his chest. I felt him start walking and shifted me in his arms as we entered our room. I felt him put me down and saw I was on the settee next to the fire. He picked up a blanket off the back of the chair and wrapped it round my shoulders.

"It's okay. Whatever happened. Your safe," He told me softly. After a minute my sobs subsided and I took a deep breath. "What happened?" Jack asked.

"I went for a walk on the bay. There was a man choking in the alley. I moved nearer and I realised it was the same man I surved in here three weeks ago. When he got close he pushed me against the wall. He was going to rape me. I'm sure of it," I said. "I kneed him and pulled out my dagger. He pulled it from my hand, breaking three of my fingers. He had my dagger and was about to cut my dress when there was a gun shot. He fell on me pressing the dagger into my chest and I died. But I woke up. Just like we did on floor 500. The person who shot him was you. I mean the past you," I said. "He asked if I was okay and then I ran. Back here," I said.

"It's okay your safe," he said. Hugging me tightly.

"Why are you home early?" I asked.

"I got into a bar fight. Got stabbed in the stomach with a broken bottle and died. I woke up minutes later gasping for breath," He explained.

"We can't die," I said.

"So it seems," He muttered. "Are you okay?" He asked. Brushing my blood caped hair out of my face.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to have a bath," I said. I pushed the blanket off my shoulders before running myself a hot bath. I washed all the blood and dirt off before dressing in a black high necked long sleeved dress. I dried my hair and pulled it into a side braid over my shoulder before walking back into the bedroom.

"Victoria bought up some tea," he said. I smiled and took the cup from him sitting back on the sofa.

"Do they know?" I asked. Jack shook his head.

"It's up to you what you say," He said shaking his head.

"Times like this I want my guitar," I said. "The Doctor left your coat. Why couldn't he leave me guitar?" I asked.

"There's a piano downstairs," Jack said and I gave a small smile.

"Come on. We'll go downstairs. I'll tell them I was attacked or something," I said. I wrapped a new shawl round my shoulders and made sure my knife was on my thy and gave a tight smile.

"I'll stay in the bar while your in there. I won't go anywhere," He promised.

"I don't deserve you," I said as he stood up.

"Nope, you deserve a normal, happy life," He told me seriously.

"Where would be the fun in that?" I smirked.

We walked back down to the bar and I thanked Victoria for the tea.

"Alice?" I called. She looked up and saw I was behind the bar.

"Take the rest of the day off," She said.

"I was going to ask. Can I play the piano. Over there?" I asked.

"Course!" She nodded and I grinned. I sat on the piano stool and lifted the lid. Jack leant against the wall next to me and I ran my fingers across the keys. I didn't know what I was playing. But people seemed to like it so I played on. I still wasn't sure what the listened to in this era. When I finished everyone clapped and I smiled.

"I thought you could only play the guitar," Jack said. Looking down at me.

"I can play many instruments and sing. Although I dout the songs I sing would be suitable here," I said.

"Thats true," Jack nodded.

I played a couple more songs before my fingers started to ache from being out of practice. Everyone clapped and I stood up I curtseyed. Before looking away and blushing.

"I'm going to see Charles Dickens!" Victoria told me. It was Christmas Eve and she was going to see Charles Dickens read one of his books, and to say she was excited was an understamtment.

The family of four left with Annie at around seven and the pub was quiet. Jack was stood by in case things got busy and I thought back to the days on the TARDIS. It had been 10 months since we landed in 1869. Some days went slower than others and the more I thought about the TARDIS I could have sworn I heard her engines.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked me wide eyed.

"I thought I was imagining it," I said. I quickly checked the bar was okay and ran to the door. There down the edge of the bay was a 1960's police box. "Do you think it's them?" I asked. We watched from a distance as the door opened and Rose stepped out, wearing a long black dress, with her hair in an elogent up do. The Doctor stepped out behind her and frowened.

"You've been to the future. Now welcome to Victorian Naples." He said loudly he looked around and read a newspaper. "Okay it's not Naples," The Doctor said reading the newspaper.

"I don't care," Rose said.

"It's Cardiff." She looked a little put out but didn't comment.

"It's before we knew them," Jack said.

"I'm going to talk to them. Don't worry, I won't mention anything. Can you go serve that guy before I slap him," Nodding to the bar where slightly tipsy guy kept calling my name. He nodded, kissing top top of my head.

"Be careful," He muttered before going back inside.

I pulled my shawl tighter around my shoulders and walked down towards them.

"Excuse me?" I said as I got closer.

"Hello," Rose grinned.

"You couldn't tell me the time please, could you?" I asked. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at me. One, I didn't sound like I should be in this time period. Two, he could probably sense his time line changing. Three his eyes hovered on the chain round my neck. You couldn't see the key, it was hidden down my dress but he always could tell where my TARDIS key was, when I put it down and couldn't remember where I put it.

"It's 8.30." The Doctor said. "Whats your name?" He asked.

I heasitated but then smiled. "Cadi, sir. Cadi Harkness," I couldn't tell them Tyler Rose would get suspicious and the Doctor would figure things out.

"Well then Cadi Harkness. Merry Christmas!" He said brightly.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas!" Rose grinned.

"And to both of you," I said with a nod. "Good evening," I turned and went to walk back to the pub but stopped. Turning back round I shouted back. "Doctor!" The Doctor spun round and narrowed his eyes. "Rose Tyler, Doctor. I just wanted to say...thank you. For everything you did for me. Even though you haven't done it yet. Your gunna have some great days. You'll run alot. But then you'll have a day that horrifiys everyone. I want you to know. Things turned out alright in the end," I said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm a friend. Or at least I will be," I said. I nodded before walking back to the pub. I walked back behind the bar and leant against it. Taking a deep breath.

"Cadi? Are you alright?" Stewart. One of the regular guys asked. I gave a small smile.

"No." I replied honestly. He looked up worried. "But I will be," I told him. He grinned.

When the Eddisons came in they looked a little shaken.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"That woman. I knew her. She died a couple of days ago. But there she was. In the theatre. The blue light. Oh my Gosh," Victoria said sinking into a bar stool.

I exchanged looks with Jack.

"Ol' Mr Sneed. His maid Gwyneth. They shoved her in the back of the hurse. With a blonde girl. Yet she was still alive!" Mattew said.

Rose had told me about the rift and how Gwyneth gave her life to close it and stop the Gelth.

"Gelth," I said to Jack, he nodded remembering the stories.

"Maybe it was an illusion," I said. "You hear about it often in the papers. Stories of strange lights, mists and tricks of the mind all happening in theatres," I said. Even though I knew it was alien.

We spoke some more about Charles Dickens and it was nearing 11 O'clock. The pub was about to close and it was pretty quiet.

A loud bang shook the floor and we all ran from the pub. Across the bay Mr Sneeds funeral parlour was in flames. Men started running forward helping to put the fire out. I looked around and saw the Doctor, Rose and Charles Dickens stood outside the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose got in the TARDIS and the engines whirred. I took Jack's hand and leant my head on his shoulder as it slowly disappeared.

The police and press arrived soon after. Charles Dickens spoke to them before getting in a carriage where the horses galloped off.

We went back into the bar as the clock chimed midnight.

"Merry Christmas," I said quietly. Thinking sadly about Gwyneth and Mr Sneed.

We all went to bed as Thomas closed the pub.I lay down under the duvet and moved closer to Jack. Resting my head on his chest he wrappd his arms around my shoulders.

"She gave her life. Saved the world, and nobody will know," I said softly.

"We know. The Doctor and Rose know. So does Charles Dickens," Jack said.

"I know but its just-. Travelling with Doctor. So many people died. They gave their lives to save worlds and we always moved on. We ran away never looked back. We jumped from time to time, taking the quick path. But now we take the slow path. Spending the years having to think about everything and all the lives that were lost. Like Pavale and Lynda on Platform one. Gwyneth and Mr Sneed. They all gave their lives saving the world. People will mourn them but will never know what really happened. Thats sad," I said.

"Yeah. But the few people who do know what happened. Just have to remember, what they died for. They all died like heros and we can't ever forget that," He told me stroking my hair gently. Thats how I stayed curled up on Jack and fell asleep. Thinking of the many things we lost and but the many things we saved.

* * *

_**There ya go. I hope it was alright so please do let me know. I'm also open for suggestions if anyone has any particular thing you want to see.**_


End file.
